Lilycove Academy
by ByDarknessHid
Summary: A prestigious, all-boys Pokemon school filled with top trainers lures two girls who are dying to attend. Will they be able to handle their disguises as males? First Story Ever. Constructive Criticism Appreciated :D
1. Chapter 1: Making a Deal

**Hi! This is my first story, so it won't be very good... but please read & review! :)  
>Constructive Criticism is appreciated. <strong>

* * *

><p>In the Pokemon world, a new rule had been established and agreed upon by the different regions. All Pokemon trainers between ages 10 to 18 must attend a school to learn more about Pokemon. This would ensure the safety of trainers and create fewer Pokemon casualties. Though this seemed like a brilliant idea to the heads of the different regions, it stunned many young trainers. Because of this rule, young trainers would have to stop their training to attend a school until they were an adult.<p>

Different schools became known for their superiority. Blackthorn Tech was known for its skilled battle techniques. Jubilife School was where nearly all breeders wanted to go. Pastoria had a reputable school that specialized in contests. However, all the schools were second to the best school in the Pokemon world, Lilycove Academy. It was the most prestigious school filled with the brightest of students. The one con of that school was that it was an all-boys school.

Misty Waterflower, the person to beat if you wanted a badge from the Cerulean gym, angrily dialed Professor Oak. She personally asked him, the principal of Lilycove, if she could attend the school. Their families had been friends for a long time. Misty begged Professor Oak. Her sisters sighed as they did not understand why she wanted to go to that school so badly.

"I, Misty Waterflower, want to be the top water-Pokemon master. And if I must attend the top school to achieve that, then I will attend Lilycove Academy to accomplish this!" the red-haired girl loudly yelled at her sisters.

Professor Oak sighed in defeat. He had already had a similar conversation with May Maple, daughter to another gym leader with a brother who was also going to attend the school. Sure, both of them were talented girls, but there were too many problems with this arrangement. Even if they could possibly keep up with some of the males, how would they be able to stomach sharing a room with a guy? Then, an idea struck him. He quickly dialed May to have a conversation with both girls.

"Hello, May? This is Misty. Misty, this is May. I have decided to let the both of you enroll in Lilycove Academy. "

May and Misty screamed in delight.

"However, you two will be entering as males. I will not permit having two girls in a school of boys, so you better play your acts well. You two will be students and roommates if you can pass my test," Professor Oak replied. "Both of you will register at the academy on August 1st with the other students. If I cannot determine which students are you, congratulations. However, if someone does realize you two are girls…" His voice lingered off.

"Fine," Misty replied confidently. "This makes it all the more fun."

May nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2: Registration

August 1st. The day May dreaded. She slowly got out of bed and went to her suitcase packed with necessities for her new, male life. She grunted as she put on her new clothes. She bought them yesterday with Max, her 10-year-old brother. Well… that's not entirely true. She technically dragged him along. How else was she supposed to look normal when going straight to the men's department of different stores?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback:<em>**  
>"Hey, Max! Would you wear this?" May asked while holding up a pair of jeans and sneakers.<p>

Her brother quickly replied, "No. I prefer…"

"Great!" May exclaimed and purchased them right on the spot. Her brother didn't exactly have the greatest sense of style. She glanced at his worn out sneakers and collared shirt. "Excuse me?" She asked an employee of the store. "Can we get this shirt in a size that will fit my brother?" May sighed. She may as well help her brother change his appearance while she was here.

After sating her ravenous shopping desire, she thought of a mental checklist while she sat in the food court. She noticed her brother returning to the table with the food. May's stomach growled happily. Then, she noticed a bunch of guys sitting around a table near her brother. Black, green, brown, purple, red, blue. She knew what she was missing.

_The one thing I need to make this disguise perfect… _she thought to herself _is a wig_! She dragged her brother and sprinted to the store.

Smack.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going you… Misty?" May said in shock. What were the chances of seeing her future roommate in Lilycove's mall?

Misty rubbed her forehead. "Oh, you're May? I'm assuming you're getting ready for tomorrow?" She decided to keep a polite tone considering May was going to be her only female companion for the next school year. _Might as well be on good terms with her, right?_

"Well, I'm Max. May's brother," Max introduced. He blushed at the sight of such a pretty girl. "You're her partner in crime, huh? You don't really look like a guy. May is about to buy a wig for..." May clasped her hand around Max's mouth.

"Shh. Don't go announcing that to the world! We need to keep this as _classified information_ for... well... a long time," May whispered angrily into Max's ear.

"Really?" said Misty, unfazed by the close leak of their secret. "I was planning on buying a wig as well. Might as well go together, right?"

May smiled in response.

They spent an eternity in the shop. May really wanted blue hair, but Misty explained that it would bring too much attention to them. Determined to get the wig, she went into a dressing room, put on her new clothes, and placed the wig on her head. When she got out, she looked almost like a guy (she was too lazy to put on her bindings). Misty was quite surprised by how well she looked and sighed in defeat. She decided to let May get a blue wig, but only one that was dark. May victoriously left the store with a navy blue wig placed in her bag while Misty ended up with a short (well… relatively long for a guy) brown-haired wig. They continued shopping together until it was time to go. They waved each other good-bye as a new friendship was born.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Sadly, that was yesterday.<strong>_

Now, May was with her family in a registration room full of males. Her father didn't seem to mind, as it was his idea for her to attend this school. Her mother was a different story. She did not want her daughter to attend such a school at all. She finally gave in when she saw all the wonderful facilities and buildings.

May was sweating like crazy._ How am I going to be able to handle this pressure when school starts in 2 weeks?_ Hey eyes spotted a familiar "guy" around the corner.

Waving to her beautiful sisters, Misty walked out of the car looking like quite a handsome teenager. Her windblown brown hair and aquamarine eyes caught the attention of many girls who were passing by._ Excellent. Just keep the charade up for the rest of the day and then entry to this school will be a piece of cake_. She winked at the girls walking by as she strolled into the registration room.

May casually strolled by Misty and said, "Hey Hazel."

"Hey June," Misty coolly replied.

After registering, the two wandered around the school. May randomly decided to "have a race" with Misty to the end of the hall. Misty pretended to sprint, but then abruptly stopped. She smirked as she walked in the opposite direction.

May, slow on the uptake, didn't notice this until it was too late. "What the heck, Hazel! I'm totally going to…" As usual, May ran into another person. Well technically, she ran into two people since she knocked over a raven-haired guy who fell on top of a green-haired guy. Blushing, she swiftly apologized and chased after Misty. _Oops. Hope they're not students here... or else... jeez, I'm definitely going to get her back. _"HAZEL!"

"That was weird," said the raven-haired boy as he grabbed his hat off the floor.

"Yeah. So get off of me! It's even worse that you're sitting on me," exclaimed the green-haired boy as he casually flipped his hair and waved at the people walking by.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Decided to do another chapter today :P<strong>  
><strong>By the way,<strong>

**Misty = Hazel**

**...As in Mist & Haze... kinda synonymous?**

**Also**

**May = June**

**...months**

**Special thanks to Tam Tam :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

This chapter wasn't really necessary... but whatever :)

Misty and May walked side-by-side as they were led to and from different rooms around the campus. They were given special permission by Professor Oak to stay at the Academy for a few days before school started, so they could get a feel for their new surroundings.

"Over here is the boy's locker room. Forbidden to you girls, of course," replied Professor Oak. "These are the classrooms. I forgot to mention this, but I haven't told any teachers about your gender. Right now, they should all be on lunch break. You guys are going to have to add them on the list of people not to tell. On a happier note, you two have nearly every class together."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

1st period: Pokemon Care

2nd period (Homeroom): Mathematics

3rd period: Science

4th period: History

5th period: Battle Classes

6th period: Gym

* * *

><p><strong>June<strong>

1st period: Pokemon Care

2nd period (Homeroom): Mathematics

3rd period: Science

4th period: History

5th period: Coordinator Classes

6th period: Gym

* * *

><p>May noticed that the only difference was 5th period. "Why are we taking different 5th period classes?"<p>

"Oh. Misty is a former _(Misty cringed at the word)_ gym leader," explained Professor Oak. "She also wishes to become a water Pokemon master, so she will have to attend battling classes. You, May, are a coordinator from the Hoenn region, no?" May nodded. "Therefore, you will need classes on contest training."

"Excuse me, Professor Oak. I noticed we're taking gym 6th period. Is there no swim team?" asked Misty.

"Or a cross country team?" added May.

"Well, there is, but you'll have to try out. It won't be easy. You'll be competing against male participants."

"You're looking at a Cerulean sister! I was born to swim."

"Yeah. But how are you girls going to look like "guys" when you play these sports?" asked Professor Oak.

"Oh jeez," May realized, "won't you have to wear a male swimsuit… and you're a girl… and…"

Misty shook her head to end this awkward conversation. "Eh. Leave it to me," she smiled.

Professor Oak decided that now was a good time to continue the tour.

May opened the door to their room, and the two girls gasped in amazement. It was very... clean? Empty or boring fitted the room better. They were happy with it nonetheless. Sure, the sky blue walls were bare and the two beds were kind of boring, but after Misty and May were done personalizing their room, their room definitely became awesome.

There were different pictures hung up along the walls ranging from their family to cute Pokemon to famous trainers. Their clothes now filled the once-empty drawers and closets. Their female clothes were stashed in a box under the beds. Upon May's bed sat a giant Munchlax plush with her collection of bandanas hung upon the wall beside it. Misty had told her to hide the stuffed Pokemon because it would seem too girly, but May smartly told her that she would have to remove her pillowcases with a Togepi design. With their argument ending in a stalemate, they decided that they just wouldn't allow others to enter their room.

Their room was easily accessible as well. Since it was room 301, it was the first room to the left when you entered the 3rd dorm. You were allowed to suggest a roommate to the counselors while you were registering, and they would take that person in consideration. Usually, you end up with the person you suggested; however, a certain Ash Ketchum was quite upset on the day that all students were supposed to pick up their schedules and other school information.

"Hey, Drew," the black haired boy greeted his Hoenn pal. "Who's your roomie?"

Drew casually flipped his hair as he opened his letter and stated, "Room 311 with some Paul guy. You?"

Ash completely forgot to open his own letter and quickly grabbed it from his pocket. "Well. I asked to be with you, but that didn't work out. Wonder who I'll…" His eyes scanned the paper. "Gary Oak? Room 307?" He stumbled, tripped, and fell flat on his face.

"Hey there Ashy boy," a familiar voice snidely commented.

"Hey there roomie," replied Ash as he tripped Gary onto the floor beside him.

The day was not going well for this former Pokemon master.


End file.
